


Home Videos

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [19]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, the ship is on robbie's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: how about Robbie finding an old video of Sportacus, and having to deal with a super flustered and adorably embarrassed elf?





	Home Videos

Sportacus climbed back into his airship, expecting Robbie to still be lying in bed asleep. Instead, his boyfriend was awake. 

Actually, he was more than awake; he was watching something on the ship’s screen. And laughing loudly.

“What are you-” Sportacus began, but stopped dead as he caught sight of the screen.

The ship was playing  _very_  old videos of Sportacus. Currently the one Robbie was laughing at was of teenage Sportacus begging his father to let him pilot the airship.

_“But pabbi I’ve been practicing! I’m really good at it now!”_

_“How can you have practiced? I never let you on here alone.”_

_“I- I mean, I’ve practiced on, um-”_

_“Is there something you want to tell me, son?”_

_“… no?”_

Robbie’s laughs got louder as the Sportacus in the video bolted from view. The next video came up and Sportacus groaned, knowing exactly which it was.

He marched up to stand in front of the screen. “Alright, you’ve had your fun,” He said to Robbie, “Let’s turn this off and-”

Robbie grabbed Sportacus by the wrist and pulled the elf to the floor. Sportacus landed in Robbie’s lap. Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus, keeping him from getting up again.

“No! Robbie, turn this off!”

“Oh now I  _have_  to see this one!”

Robbie kept him trapped as the video played. In it, Sportacus’ brother was teaching him the soccer ball flip-kick.

_“Just hit it in here, Styttri,”_ his brother instructed, pointing at the hole in the back of the ship.

Adult Sportacus covered his eyes when child Sportacus nodded and turned his back, soccer ball in his hands. Adult Sportacus heard the kick and the subsequent **smack**.

Robbie buried his face in Sportacus’ shoulder, crying with laughter, “You- you hit him  _right in the face_!”

Sportacus groaned again. Robbie kissed his reddening cheek.

“Come on, just a few more? It’s fun to see you before you were a hero.”

Sportacus sighed and lowered his hands, “Alright, fine.”

He  _immediately_  regretted his answer when Robbie grinned and said, “Computer, rewind that clip.”

 


End file.
